Die Eiskönigin
Meine Füße durchbrachen die dichte Schneedecke und verursachten dabei ein knirschendes Geräusch. Es klang an diesem friedlichen Wintermorgen fast wie ein Sakrileg. Dieser Morgen gehört dem Frieden und der Stille. Geräusche waren hier fehl am Platz. Trotzdem genoss ich diesen Spaziergang viel zu sehr, um ihn einfach wieder abzubrechen. Mein Atem bildete kleine Wölkchen in der eiskalten Morgenluft, aber mein Herz war von warmer Vorfreude erfüllt. Endlich hatte ich frei und konnte mich ungehindert auf den Heiligabend mit meiner Freundin, meinem kleinen Sohn und unserer Hündin Nala freuen, die gerade wohl noch friedlich in ihrem warmen Körbchen schlummerte. Zuallererst aber, wollte ich es einfach genießen am Leben zu sein. Frei von jedem Zwang und allen Aufgaben. Einfach nur sein. Glücklicherweise lag unser Haus nicht weit entfernt von einem kleinen Wäldchen, das sich wunderbar zum Joggen oder Spazieren gehen eignete. Über den Wald und die Wiese davor und auch über die kleine Kirche, die nicht weit von hier entfernt stand und der wir - den Eltern meiner Freundin zuliebe - später noch einen Besuch abstatten würden, hatte sich eine tiefe Decke aus lockerem Schnee gebreitet, deren unberührte Perfektion ich Schritt für Schritt mit meinen Stiefeln durchbrach. Mit jedem Schritt wirkte die Baumgrenze vor mir höher und eindrucksvoller. Der Wald war nicht gerade riesig, aber da ich vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit hier her gezogen war, gab es dort für mich noch immer etwas Neues zu entdecken. Als ich die Grenze des Wäldchens erreicht hatte, war meine schwarze Hose bereits fast zu den Knien mit weißen Kristallen bedeckt. Die Bäume ragten - außer den Tannen und Fichten natürlich - kahl, aber schneebedeckt vor mir auf und standen dabei so nah beieinander, dass sie trotz ihrer fehlenden Blätter noch immer erstaunlich wenig Licht durchließen. Natürlich war es im Wald nicht gerade stockfinster, aber es gab deutlich mehr Schatten als Draußen. Und Geheimnisse. Ich tat die ersten Schritte auf dem schmalen Waldweg und stellte erleichtert fest, dass auch die Schneedecke hier dünner war. Sicher war sie immer noch gut sieben Zentimeter hoch, aber immerhin würde ich halbwegs vorankommen. Bereits als ich wenige Minuten durch den Wald gewandert war - sehr froh über meine dicke Winterjacke, da es inzwischen wirklich extrem kalt zu werden begann - fiel mir die Stille auf. Es war eine andere Stille als ich sie zuvor erlebt hatte. Es war nicht das Fehlen von Autolärm, Gesprächen und klingelnden Smartphones. Es war die vollständige Abwesenheit von Geräuschen. Keine Vögel. Keine Tiere. Keine Insekten. Überhaupt nichts war zu hören. Ein irgendwie beunruhigendes Gefühl. Inzwischen meinte ich sogar, dass meine eigenen Schritte immer gedämpfter klingen würden. Ich schob den Gedanken als albern beiseite. Wahrscheinlich schliefen die Tiere noch oder ich hatte sie verscheucht. Wenn mir die Stille zu sehr auf die Nerven ginge, könnte ich ja immer noch zurück gehen. Immerhin war ich ja erst vor einer knappen Viertelstunde in den Wald gekommen und der Rückweg sollte demnach nicht allzu schwer zu finden sein. Aber ich ging weiter. Immerhin wollte ich den Spaziergang genießen und mir das nicht von Hirngespinsten versauen lassen. Die Schneedecke wurde jetzt seltsamerweise doch wieder dichter, obwohl die Bäume hier noch enger beisammen standen als zuvor. Manchmal hatte ich sogar Schwierigkeiten mich zwischen den engen Zweigen hindurch zu schieben. Vor allem aber begann das Stapfen durch den tiefen Schnee mich nach und nach zu ermüden. Trotz der Kälte fühlte ich wie mein Hemd unter der dicken Winterjacke an meinem Körper klebte. Wenn ich wieder zurück war, würde ich erst einmal ein warmes Bad nehmen. Auch wenn der Marsch an meinen Kräften zehrte und mir die Stille und die Kälte langsam sehr unangenehm wurden, genoss ich den Spaziergang nach wie vor. Es war einfach eine wunderbare Abwechslung vom geistig anstrengenden aber körperlich anspruchslosen Büroalltag. Ich hatte mich einfach lange nicht mehr so entspannt und ausgeglichen gefühlt. So schritt ich gedankenverloren und beinah traumwandlerisch durch den winterlichen Wald, der würzig nach... Nein. Eigentlich roch er nach gar nichts. Nach überhaupt nichts. Es roch nicht nach Tannennadeln, nicht nach Harz, nicht nach Pilzen oder einem anderen der typischen Waldgerüche. Nicht einmal schwach. Wenn ich nicht bereits meinen eigenen Schweiß gerochen hätte, hätte ich schon geglaubt, dass meine Nase nicht mehr funktioniert. Das war nicht mehr normal. So langsam machte sich doch beinah so etwas wie Angst in mir breit und ich wollte wieder nach Hause zurück und aus meinen nassen, verschwitzten und gefrorenen Sachen schlüpfen. Dabei stolperte ich aber prompt und landete mit dem Bauch auf dem Boden. Sofort hatte ich Schnee im Mund, in den Haaren und an so ziemlich jeder anderen Stelle meines Körpers, die nicht von Kleidung bedeckt war. Immerhin war ich weich gefallen. Ich stand auf, schüttelte und klopfte den Schnee ab so gut es ging und versuchte zu entdecken worüber ich gestolpert war. Ich entdeckte es recht schnell, auch wenn ich nicht sofort erkannte worum es sich handelte. Es war anscheinend ein dicker und massiver Eisklumpen von der Größe einer Faust. Vorsichtig hob ich ihn hoch. Meine Finger kribbelten schmerzhaft, da ich dummerweise nur sehr dünne Handschuhe mitgenommen hatte. Im inneren des Klumpens war etwas eingeschlossen. War das ein Vogel? Tatsächlich. Ein kleiner Spatz, umgeben von einer Hülle aus Eis. Sein Schnabel war geöffnet und seine kleinen Augen blickten mich überrascht an. Er muss noch gelebt haben als er eingefroren worden war. Aber wie konnte das sein? So kalt war es doch hier nun wirklich nicht. Der kleine Vogel tat mir sofort leid. Ob er wohl auch Familie hatte? Ob ihnen das Gleiche widerfahren war? Ich konnte mir jedenfalls absolut nicht vorstellen was geschehen sein konnte. Erst wollte ich den kleinen gefrorenen Vogel zurück in den Schnee legen, aber irgendwas brachte mich dazu ihn einzustecken. So morbide das auch war. Trotzdem konnte ich dem Drang nicht widerstehen und ließ den kleinen Kerl in die Seitentasche meiner Jacke gleiten. Jetzt aber nichts wie weg. Hier war es mir wirklich zu seltsam. Ich wollte lieber den Baum schmücken, Glühwein trinken, Geschenke verpacken oder meinem Sohn etwas vorlesen. Von diesem Wald hatte ich fürs Erste genug. Ich drehte mich um, um mich auf den Rückweg zu machen. Aber es gab keinen Weg mehr. Vor mir ragte eine massive Mauer aus steinhartem Eis und dornigen kahlen Zweigen auf. Ich war gefangen. Vor Staunen klappte mir förmlich das Kinn herunter und eiskalte Schneeflocken schmolzen auf meiner Zunge. Sie waren nicht halb so eisig wie die Angst, die mein Herz packte. Verzweifelt hielt ich in beide Richtungen Ausschau, aber die Mauer erstreckte sich soweit ich sehen konnte. Sie hatte kein Ende. In Panik schlug ich mit beiden Händen auf die Mauer ein, aber außer Schmerzen und tauben Fingern brachte mir das nichts ein. Die Mauer hätte auch aus Stahlbeton sein können. Ich sah zwar den Rückweg wie durch milchiges Glas vor mir, konnte aber nicht dort hin gelangen. Auch drüber klettern konnte ich nicht, da die Mauer sicher 100 Meter hoch war. Ich versuchte mich zu beruhigen, auch wenn das angesichts dieses Ereignisses kaum möglich schien. Mauern aus massiven Eis bildeten sich doch nicht in Sekunden aus dem Nichts. War das ein neuartiges Wetterphänomen? Oder hatte ich ein paar Glühwein zu viel getrunken und fantasierte? Die Kälte an meinen Händen fühlte sich jedenfalls sehr real an. Ich atmete tief durch und sog die scharfe kalte Winterluft in meine Lungen. Langsam zählte ich bis Zehn. Wenn ich nicht zurück konnte gab es ja eigentlich nur eine Möglichkeit - neben erfrieren und verhungern natürlich - ich musste nach vorne gehen. Vielleicht fand ich so über Umwege nach Hause zurück. Ich ging jetzt sicher schon zwei Stunden in diese Richtung und konnte noch immer kein Ende des Walds entdecken als sich ein Schatten über die helle Mittagssonne legte. Ich schaute nach oben und wäre fast erneut gestolpert. Über den Himmel schob sich - vielleicht zwanzig, dreißig Meter über mir - in unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit eine milchige Kuppel aus Eis, die das Sonnenlicht auf ein bläuliches Zwielicht dämpfte. Sie breitete sich knisternd und krachend aus und ich war mir sicher, dass sie weit hinter mir die Mauer erreichen und sich damit verbinden würde. Nun war ich endgültig gefangen. Entmutigt und gleichermaßen vor Angst wie vor Kälte zitternd, schleifte ich meinen durchgefrorenen Körper weiter durch den Wald. Getrieben von der irren Hoffnung, dass es noch immer irgendwo einen Ausweg gab. Im nun vorherrschenden schwachen und bläulichen Zwielicht musste ich höllisch aufpassen nicht zu stolpern und mir auch noch den Knöchel zu verstauchen. Gleichzeitig glaubte ich eine dünne und ferne Stimme singen zu hören, konnte aber nichts genaueres ausmachen. Ich verlor wohl gerade den Verstand, was in meiner Situation ja auch kein Wunder war. Um mich von der Aussichtslosigkeit meiner Lage abzulenken, holte ich den kleinen Spatz aus meiner Tasche. Meine Augen hatten sich inzwischen etwas an das Dämmerlicht gewöhnt, weswegen ich den Vogel nach wie vor gut erkennen konnte. Was ich dabei sah, erschreckte mich erneut. Der Vogel lebte noch. Zwar konnte er sich nicht wirklich bewegen, aber in seinen Augen lag einfach Leben und von Zeit zu Zeit zuckte er kaum merklich mit den Flügeln. Das war unmöglich. Das konnte nicht sein. Genauso wenig konnten allerdings Eismauern und Kuppeln aus dem Nichts entstehen. Wie es auch sei. Ich musste den Vogel befreien. Irgendwie. Das kleine Wesen hatte sein Gefängnis nicht verdient. Ich sank auf die Knie und suchte in dem schwachen Licht nach einem scharfen Gegenstand, fand aber nichts. Dann aber fiel mir mein Haustürschlüssel ein. Ich kramte ihn mit ungeschickten Fingern aus meiner Hosentasche und hieb mit aller Kraft auf das Eis ein, dass den Spatz umgab. Es gab ein trockenes Knacken und ich dachte schon, dass ich ein Loch in das Eis gehauen hätte. Aber nein. Das Eis war so glatt und makellos wie zuvor. Stattdessen war der Bart meines Schlüssels abgebrochen. Wie passend, dachte ich zynisch. Wahrscheinlich werde ich ohnehin nie wieder nach Hause zurückkehren. Da ich dem Vogel anscheinend nicht helfen konnte, ließ ich ihn zurück in die Tasche gleiten und setzte meine sinnlose Reise fort. Ich lief Stunde um Stunde und die Kälte nahm in mir immer mehr Raum ein. Selbst mein Schweiß schien inzwischen gefroren zu sein. Außerdem hatte ich Hunger. Ich hatte gestern nichts zu Abend gegessen und nicht gefrühstückt und bedauerte das nun sehr. Da ich außerdem Durst hatte, griff ich mir eine Handvoll Schnee und stopfte sie mir in den Mund. Gegen den Durst half es zwar ein wenig, aber es beruhigte nicht meinen Hunger und gleichzeitig zog es auch die Wärme aus meinem Mund. Dabei war mein Mund so ziemlich der letzte Teil von mir in dem es noch so etwas wie Wärme zu geben schien. Zu allem Überfluss wurde es nun auch noch dunkler. Die Sonne senkte sich jenseits der seltsamen Kuppel langsam dem Horizont entgegen und ihr schwächer werdendes Licht machte das Vorankommen noch schwerer. Ich legte meine Arme eng um meinen Körper, um mich zu wärmen und setzte einfach einen Fuß vor den anderen. Währenddessen dachte ich an Glühwein. An unseren Kamin. An heißen Raclette-Käse. Aber nichts davon half. Die Kälte wich einfach nicht. Irgendwann wurde es plötzlich heller. Erst begriff ich nicht warum, aber dann stellte ich fest, dass die Bäume verschwunden waren. Trotzdem war ich nicht aus diesem verfluchten Wald raus. Ich befand mich vielmehr auf einer kreisrunden kahlen Lichtung. Links und rechts von mir erstreckten sich weiter die Baumreihen, über mir war noch immer die seltsame Kuppel und vor mir sah ich ... einen Palast. Einen glitzernden Palast mit schlanken hohen Türmen, die wie Eiszapfen in Richtung der Kuppel ragten. Der Palast glühte von sich aus in einem kalten und eisblauen Licht und auch wenn er mir eine grauenhafte Angst einjagte, fühlte ich mich dort hingezogen. Wo sonst, sollte ich auch hingehen? Ich trat ein paar Schritte auf das seltsame Gebäude zu, als ich fast ausrutschte. Ich sah nach unten und entdeckte einen Fuchs. Er war genauso von Eis umgeben wie der Spatz und schien ebenfalls zu leben. Neben ihm lagen ein Dachs, ein Eichhörnchen, weitere Vögel, Käfer, Würmer, Mäuse, Ratten und viele weitere Tiere. Die gesamte Lichtung war gesäumt von armen Kreaturen die in einem eisernen Gefängnis vor sich hin vegetierten und einfach nicht sterben konnten. Eisiges Grauen erfasste mich. Und unendliches Mitleid. Trotzdem ging ich weiter und benutzte die lebenden Eisblöcke notgedrungen als Trittsteine, während Schwänze schwach zuckten, Augen mich flehend ansahen und kleine Pfoten vergeblich an ihren Gefängnismauern kratzten. Irgendwann war ich am Palast angekommen. Er erstreckte sich wirklich bis zur Kuppel und schien ebenfalls vollständig aus Eis zu bestehen. Er strahlte eine Kälte aus, die selbst noch die ohnehin vorherrschende Kälte hier Draußen übertraf und die irgendwie auch die Seele erreichte. Nicht nur den Körper. Trotzdem musste ich hinein. Vor mir fand ich ein großes Tor aus Eis. Ich klopfte dagegen und wurde mit einem kreischenden und singenden Laut belohnt, der klang als wären tausend Weingläser zerborsten. Erst geschah weiter nichts. Ein eisiger Wind, den es eigentlich innerhalb dieser Kuppel gar nicht geben sollte, zerrte an meiner Jacke und der Schnee fiel inzwischen dicht wie eine Wand. Als ich schon dachte, dass mich niemand einlassen würde, öffnete sich die Tür. Vor mir stand ein Mann. Er war ausgezehrt und dünn und hatte dicke dunkelgraue Ringe um seine Augen in denen unfassbares Leid geschrieben stand. Vor allem aber war er nackt. Vollkommen nackt. Und das obwohl es hier drin sicher zwanzig Grad unter Null waren. "Kommen Sie herein", brachte er zitternd hervor. Seine Stimme klang kraftlos und unendlich schwach. Er bibberte am ganzen Körper. "Mylady erwartet sie." fügte er mit verlegener und unterwürfiger Stimme hinzu. Er zitterte dabei die ganze Zeit deutlich sichtbar. Seine Zähne klapperten. Bei allem Mitleid beschäftigte mich aber eine Frage: "Wer ist Mylady?". Seine Augen weiteten sich erst. Dann blickte er verlegen zum Boden. "Mylady erwartet euch" wiederholte er nur. "Folgen sie mir". Mehr würde ich aus dieser erbärmlichen Gestalt wohl nicht herausbekommen, auch wenn sich mir tausend Fragen aufdrängten. Deshalb folgte ich dem seltsamen Mann durch den eisigen Korridor. Im inneren des Palastes war es so schön, dass mir der Atem stockte und ich die klirrende Kälte fast vergaß. In die eisigen Wände waren feine Blumenmuster und winterliche Szenen eingraviert. Es gab Sessel, Bänke und Tafeln aus Eis. Auf einer der Tafeln lag ein regelrechtes Festmahl. Gebäck, Aufläufe, Zuckerstangen und Suppen, die alle weiß glitzerten. Ich nahm einen Zimtstern von der Tafel, der sofort in meiner Hand schmolz und dabei trotzdem einen angenehm winterlichen Duft nach Gewürzen verströmte. Ich leckte das Tauwasser auf und fühlte wie meine Angst sich zurückzog. Die ganze Zeit fiel von der Decke sanfter und feiner Schnee. Ich sah sogar Eiskristalle so groß wie meine Hand, die einfach schwerelos in der Luft schwebten. Ich hätte es den ganzen Tag betrachten können. Ab und zu sah ich weitere frierende Diener, die so waren wie der, dem ich folgte: Nackt, zitternd und unterwürfig. Warum zogen sie sich nichts an? Und vor allem: Warum waren sie noch nicht erfroren? Ich verstand es einfach nicht. Nachdem wir sicher zehn Minuten durch endlose gläserne Hallen aus Eis und Schnee gewandert waren - Minuten in denen mein Begleiter nicht ein Wort gesprochen hatte - kamen wir zu einer riesigen Tür auf der ein großer Schneekristall eingraviert war. Der Mann drehte sich um und blickte mich wieder ängstlich und flehend an. "Zieht eure Jacke aus." bat er mich. Hatte er den Verstand verloren. Ich fror schon mit Jacke erbärmlich. Der Mann interpretierte meinen Gesichtsausdruck richtig. "Ihr werdet sie nicht brauchen." Versicherte er mir und irgendwie glaubte ich ihm seltsamerweise. So zog ich meine Jacke unbeholfen aus und spürte sofort wie kalt es in diesem Palast wirklich war. Ich bekam eine Gänsehaut und begann zu zittern. Gerade wollte ich meine Jacke wieder anziehen, als sich der Diener einen der Eiszapfen nahm, die vom Boden aus aufragten und ihn sich in den Unterarm rammte. Ich zuckte zusammen und wollte ihn stoppen, aber er beachtete mich gar nicht. Stattdessen führte er den blutigen Eiszapfen wie einen Schlüssel in die Tür, die sich daraufhin mit einem Knarren öffnete. Aus dem Raum schlug mir unerwartete Wärme entgegen. Sehen konnte ich aber nichts. Der Diener blickte mich auffordernd an, während er seinen blutenden Arm festhielt. Ich trat ins warme Dunkel und die Tür schloss sich sofort mit einem knirschenden Laut. Augenblicklich wurde die Halle von dem seltsamen blauen Licht erfüllt. Sie war trotz der angenehmen Wärme ebenfalls vollständig aus Eis, welche nicht mal im Ansatz zu tauen schien. Die Wände waren ebenfalls mit Winterlandschaften verziert und einige von ihnen zeigten sogar seltsame Liebesszenen, die ich so meinem kleinen Sohn sicher nicht gezeigt hätte. In einer Ecke des Raumes stand eine große Nordmanntanne, deren Nadeln komplett mit Eis überzogen waren. An ihren Zweigen hingen Kugeln aus Eis, in denen kleine lebende Vögel und Nagetiere steckten und verzweifelt und vergeblich zu entkommen versuchten. Leidensgenossen der Tiere vor dem Palast. An der Decke aber ... Nun. Dort hingen Menschen. Frauen, Männer und Kinder, die von Eiszapfen aufgespießt und wie Schmetterlinge an die Decke geheftet worden waren. Sie gaben schwache und leise Schreie von sich. Ich wollte ihnen helfen. Oder vor diesem Anblick fliehen. Aber ich konnte nicht. Denn all dies verblasste hinter der Gestalt, die am Ende des Raumes auf einem aus Eis geformten Thron saß. Sie war schöner als alles was ich je gesehen hatte. Schöner als meine Freundin. Schöner als meine Ex-Freundin. Schöner als jedes Lebewesen auf diesem Planeten. Ihr Körper war schlank und wohlgeformt, ihre blau-weißen Haare schienen aus gesponnenem Schnee zu bestehen. Ihre Haut schimmerte wie frisch geborenes Eis. Magnetisch angezogen ging ich auf sie zu. Ich sog ihre Schönheit in mich auf. Und ich verfluchte, ja hasste plötzlich die jämmerlichen Schreie der Menschen über mir. Ich wollte ihre Schönheit in Ruhe genießen. Sie lächelte nicht. Sie hatte noch nie gelächelt. Das erkannte ich plötzlich. Aber ich wusste dennoch, dass sie mich wollte. Endlich hatte ich ihren Thron erreicht. "Du sollst an meiner Seite herrschen." flüsterte sie mir mit blauen und glitzernden Lippen ins Ohr. Ihr Atem roch wie ein frischer Wintermorgen. Ihre kühle Hand packte meinen Kopf und sie gab mir einen Kuss der wie ein reinigendes eisiges Bad über meinen Körper schwappte. Ich schmolz in ihren Armen und tief in mir nistete sich ihr frostiger Odem in meine Seele ein. Mein Herz vereiste. Ich spürte Klarheit und Ruhe und verlor mich in ihrer eisigen Umarmung. Ich riss mir meine nutzlose Kleidung vom Körper und übergab alle Wärme die ich noch in mir hatte ihrem frostigen Leib. All meine Liebe. Zu meiner Familie. Zu meinen Freunden. Zu meinem Leben. Als ich ihr den letzten köstlichen Funken menschlicher Wärme zum Geschenk gemacht hatte, erhob ich mich von ihrem Thron. Gemeinsam schritten wir in unser frostiges Reich hinaus und scheuchten die ewig frierenden Diener beiseite. Wir hatten etwas zu erledigen. Dort draußen gab es eine Familie, die so viel Wärme zu geben hatte, und die auf ein Geschenk von mir wartete. Sie würden es bekommen. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende